


Detroit: Become Drabbles

by androidsandsymbiotes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, guardian angel rk900, its going to be a set of drabbles, maybe related to each other possibly not though, might become explicit later on, rated teen at the moment, tags will be added as this grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidsandsymbiotes/pseuds/androidsandsymbiotes
Summary: series of drabbles as I come up with them. Probably mostly going to be Reed900 and Gavcon. We'll see.





	Detroit: Become Drabbles

It's days like this, when the cases get tough to handle and his own personal turmoils get too much for him, where he becomes a walking time bomb. He knows full well he's an asshole either way, he snaps and snarls at his coworkers like they've done him every single wrong under the sun. Gavin, upon being questioned by one of the two friends he has, brushes it off as he hates everyone- they're idiots. They suck at their job and he wants nothing to do with them. Tina knows him better than anyone else. She knows that's not the case at all and Gavin hates it. She knows he's scared of getting hurt, of being betrayed like the past years he had been by his family, by anyone he's grown significantly close to. 

He doesn't push her away, though. He can't stand to be completely alone, at work at least. He will continue the day, staying a little closer to Tina and to Chris. His turmoil eases.

At home, however, it's different. His shift ends and he has no choice to return to the quiet sanctuary of his home, if you could call it that. His apartment is a mess, his clothes strewn about his room from nights where he couldn't be bothered to pick them up before accepting the warm, lonely comfort of his bed. He still can't be bothered. Gavin feeds his cat, a tabby cat who's just as much of an asshole as he is, who also prefers to be outside at this time of night. He keeps the window cracked open just enough for the cat to squeeze through, should he choose to. It's after he heats up leftover pizza and grabs himself a beer, that he goes to his room. He eats and drinks in the silence of his room, laying in bed and his laptop balanced on his chest.

He comes across an article about guardian angels. How, he's not too sure. Must just be the late night browsing curse, he figured. Gavin was going to move past it but he found himself lost in finding out what it was about. He read the entire article, 5 long pages of attention span that he normally didn't possess for one specific thing. He thought on it, though. Apparently every human had a guardian angel, a being that watched over them and protected them where need be. A link between earth and heaven. Gavin didn't much believe in the aspect of heaven or hell, or angels or God for that matter, but maybe there was something more. 

The man sighed and he put aside his laptop for the night, closing it and setting it down on the nightstand alongside his now empty beer bottle and plate. He threw off the day's clothes and chucked them into the already overflowing laundry hamper before crawling back into bed. He dreaded the day to follow after he woke up in the morning but for now, sleep beckoned and he banished his thoughts from his head.

However, as he finally fell asleep, he could have sworn he felt something... someone running their fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request things over at my tumblr: coffee-and-symbiotes


End file.
